Insuficiente
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Porque no importaba cuantas veces lo reflexionara ni cuantas veces se lo recriminaran, ella simplemente sentía que no era suficiente.


_Título: Insuficiente_

 _Summary: Porque no importaba cuantas veces lo reflexionara ni cuantas veces se lo recriminaran, ella simplemente sentía que era suficiente._

 ** _SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

Insuficiente.

Esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección como sentía todos sus logros: como algo completamente insuficiente. No se consideraba una buena persona, y no era por el tsunderismo que le atribuían, era que de verdad no lo era. Era voluble, sí. Pero no era buena. Sus ojos habían visto lo peor del mundo y su alma había sido corrompida; su des-fragmentado ser continuaba recuperándose y tratando de adaptarse, pero muchas veces trato de rendirse, porque nada de lo que había hecho era suficiente para expiarla, para poder limpiarla, para hacerla olvidar.

Las pesadillas seguían con ella cada noche, y su frágil corazón palpitaba como loco cada vez que sentía a la gente a su alrededor en peligro. Tanto tiempo deseando tener un lugar llamado hogar y un conjunto de personas a las cuales llamar familia, que simplemente enloquecería si es que llegaba a perderlos. Se sentó sobre su cama y abrazó sus piernas escondiendo su rostro en ellas. Había logrado tanto y sentía que no había hecho nada, pero sin duda lo que más molestaba a Yukine Chris era ella misma.

Jamás en su existencia pensó verse en aquella situación, y capaz le soltaba un golpe bastante fuerte a quien se haya atrevido a planteárselo en el pasado para después reírse en su cara... Oh esperen, Hibiki sufrió aquellos actos.

Una chica bastante dura por fuera pero bastante blanda en el interior, así fue como le describió su senpai, Kazanari Tsubasa. La dueña de la primera reliquia, Ame no Habakiri, e igualmente la dueña de su corazón.

¡Gah! ¡Debían de darle un par de bofetada por la cursilada que acaban de soltar! Pero es que simplemente no podía evitar hacer esa relación, después de todo era verdad. Llevaba casi tres años enamorada de esa chica de mirada azulada, de temple de roca pero con una bondad interminable y su peor error fue ser una necia testaruda incapaz de ser sincera, dando a su vez la batalla por perdida desde el primer instante.

 _"Aunque mil alternativas fallen siempre existirá la mil uno"_

Gruñó como animal con rabia cuando su mente trajo las palabras de la persona que le hacía sentir insuficiente con su misma voz.

María Cadenzavna Eve, una mujer que, al igual que ella, estaba llena de pecados y que a diferencia suya, sí se había manchado sus manos con sangre. Una mujer que a pesar de tenerlo todo, al igual que ella, sentía que todo era insuficiente. Ella misma se lo había confesado muchas noches atrás.

Cuando sus pesadillas eran insoportables solía ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, de leche, de jugo, de lo que fuera. Necesitaba sentir la garganta húmeda y dejar a su cuerpo moverse libremente tratando de borrar el recuerdo imborrable; porque sus pesadillas eran eso, recuerdos. Una de tantas veces decidió cambiar de rutina y en lugar de ir a la cocina del submarino –como siempre– fue directo a las partes transparentes del lugar, que fundían como acuario, si tratabas de buscarle el lado creativo. La mujer de cabellos coral y ojos cían cantaba con una mirada vacía a la ventana, no lograba entender nada ya que el idioma en el que cantaba era desconocido para ella, pero sin duda reconocía la canción. Era la canción que resonó la primera vez que pelearon lado a lado, una canción sencilla pero con un significado demasiado profundo. Apple.

Se miraron fijamente por varios minutos, y sin decir nada, la albina se paró junto a la europea quedando así por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que María decidió cantar de nuevo. Su cuerpo se relajó al escuchar su voz y antes de darse cuenta, terminó frecuentando el lugar por casi un mes, simplemente recibiendo la compañía de la mujer y al mismo tiempo otorgándola. No hicieron falta palabras para que se entendieran, comprendieran y consolaran; más aun así ella simplemente no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Nunca has sentido un vacío?

—Muchas veces. Incluso lo sigo sintiendo—Le contesto María de manera pausada ganándose la mirada de Chris sobre ella—A veces considero que no merezco todo lo que tengo y todo lo que he hecho por merecerlo es insuficiente.

—Lo entiendo—Suspiro abriéndose por primera vez tanto con alguien—No sientes nada ante los logros porque sabes que tus pecados son tan grandes que ni siquiera tú en millones de años los perdonarías y cuando alguien te felicita por superarlo quieres estamparle la cara por decir semejante idiotez, porque eso no es lo que quiero.

—Solo hay una pequeño detalle, Chris-san...—Le dijo igualmente pausada pero con un tono un tanto maternal—...A diferencia de ti, yo no sé lo que quiero. Estoy viviendo a la deriva, descubriendo que quiero y que no.

La albina sintió enrabiarse ante esas palabras pero antes de poder decir nada, una adormilada Tsubasa apareció igualmente en escena, aparentemente buscando a María. Se sorprendió de verla allí, pero fuera de un "Yukine, vaya sorpresa" no le dijo nada más, prácticamente regañando a la peli-rosa por no estar en la cama a la hora usual, después de sus paseos nocturnos. Finalizando con un "Descansa" para ambas, más dirigido a la mayor que a ella, abandonaron el lugar, yendo cada quien a su respectiva habitación, o eso se suponía. Era más que claro que alguna de las Idol no iría a su habitación, sino a la de su contraria.

Para Chris fue el bastante obvio como las cosas fueron cambiando de parte de ellas para Tsubasa y Tsubasa para ellas.

En un principio ambas fueron sus enemigas, ambas le veían como un obstáculo para sus metas y ambas intentaron seriamente el matarla, pero su habilidad se dejó a relucir contra ellas en cada momento. No debería, pero Chris se sentía orgullosa de ser la única persona con la que Tsubasa usó su canto del cisne, había sido la única que la había hecho forzarse a tal extremo (aunque claro que el hecho de que Tsubasa quería morir en ese entonces no tenía que ver).

Definitivamente ya estaba perdiendo la razón. Su comandante no se contendría en golpearla si le soltaba ese pensamiento.

Suspiró dejado su cabeza fuera y dejándose caer boca arriba sobre la cama. Recordaba con ironía como su mano cosquilleaba cuando Tsubasa la tomó con firmeza cuando pelearon por primera vez lado a lado, e igualmente cuando detuvieron la caída de la luna. No sabía si era una Epifanía o era realidad, pero su mente le proyectaba a su diminuto cuerpo siendo abrazado por la peli-azul mientras caían. Un lazo se había dejado ver en ellas desde aquel día, pero fue cubierto por arena con el simple propósito de que descubriera el tamaño, la figura y el grosor de dicho lazo.

Recordó con una sonrisa cuando el comandante le tomó bajo tutela legal y le inscribió a Lydia. Si bien los altos mandos tomaban eso como una manera de vigilarla, Chris sabía que lo único que Genjuuro junto con Tsubasa, Hibiki y los demás, habían querido hacer, era darle la vida normal y sin nada especial, que ella tanto había deseado. Recordó las batallas que tuvieron junto con Hibiki contra los Noise, recordó las sesiones de entrenamiento que tuvieron las tres, las que tuvo individualmente y las que compartió con Tsubasa, la cual se declaró su senpai a pesar de que jamás se llamaran por su nombre.

Su mente trajo el primer recuerdo que tenía de María, irónicamente era junto a Tsubasa. En un principio cantando y al segundo siguiente peleando. Como Chris era experta en sentir las cosas menos convencionales en el momento más inoportuno, se sintió celosa de la química tan perfecta que mostraron ambas. Chris supo desde un principio que eso no acabaría bien para ella y tenía razón. Tsubasa no llamaba a nadie por su nombre exceptuando únicamente a dos personas: a Kanade Amou y a María Cadenzavna Eve. Sus padres obviamente no contaban, aunque según lo que pudo escuchar de la Cadenzavna, incluso a sus familiares les llamaba por su nombre completo, exceptuando a Genjuuro que lo llamaba por su título (aunque el mismo le contó que le llamaba "tío" en antaño). Y si bien era comprensible que le llamara por su nombre al ser más fácil de pronunciar que su apellido, porque joder que ni ella podía pronunciarlo correctamente, se notaba una clara diferencia desde el principio.

Cuando se conocieron para arreglar la canción, el concierto y esas cosas, le llamo María-san (y con mucha dificultad). Durante el tiempo de preparación, ensayos y pre-concierto, le llamo María a secas. Después de revelarse como el Gungnir negro le llamó María Cadenzavna Eve con una frialdad jamás vista y un atisbo de decepción en sus ojos, para que finalmente, cuando se volvieran a encontrar para luchar contra el Nephilim llamarle de nuevo María a secas, pero ahora con una mirada de orgullo, bastante similar a la que le había mandado a ella momentos antes. Nunca supo si fue consciente o inconsciente, pero sabía que en ese momento ya estaba enamorándose de la oji-verde.

Aunque le presumió a Ver lo orgullosa que estaba de tener a Tsubasa como su senpai, se sentía igualmente decepcionada con la misma al notar lo incapaz de era en cuanto ver lo que realmente quería, y que a pesar de declarar que la llevaría a rastras con ella a su verdadero hogar en caso de que dimitiera de nuevo, en ese momento, si ella hubiese sido más honesta y Tsubasa más observadora, podrían haber cambiado drásticamente las cosas. Viendo el pasado objetivamente, en ese momento en el que Tsubasa se volvió a declarar su senpai mientras caminaba a donde estaba Hibiki, si ella hubiese dicho algo, si ella hubiese notado que se estaba despidiendo de más de una forma, no estaría en su cama, reflexionando en lugar de disfrutar el gran día que hacia afuera.

Ahora ella con sus 20 años, con todo el asunto de Symphogear resuelto casi por completo, vivía en un pequeño apartamento con la compañía de sus Kouhai de 18 y 19 años y observaba a su adorada Senpai triunfar desde lejos, en su carrera musical en el país Europeo, en Londres... Junto a María. Sabía a la perfección que Tsubasa jamás podría nombrad a María como su compañera oficial, cada quien brillaba por su cuenta, pero juntas. Después de saberse la historia que compartía con Kanade, sabía bien que la Kazanari jamás estaría preparada para cantar oficialmente en dueto con alguien, y después de escuchar las anécdotas de Kirika y Shirabe supo que la Cadenzavna nunca sería capaz de reconocer lo importante que era su senpai para ella.

¿Debería considerarse eso como falsedad o hipocresía? Sabía que no.

De verdad que envidiaba a Maria.

¿Qué le hacía falta? ¿Qué tenía María que ella no? ¿Pechos? No, eso no ¿altura? Que le regalara un par de centímetros ¿edad? ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿A Tsubasa le gustaban maduras?!

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos estúpidos de su cabeza. ¿Cómo fue que pasó de pensar en lo vacía de su vida a María y Tsubasa? Miro el reloj en su cómoda. Solo habían pasado diez minutos.

Suspiró.

—Idiotas...—Murmuró con algo de envidia al recordar a las Idol, al recordar a sus Kouhai y al recordar a la idiota de Hibiki con Miku. El amor rondaba en todas partes, y parecía que le tocaba ser el lobo solitario de la manada—Las quiero...—Soltó como si de un secreto a nivel internacional se tratase.

Se metió entre las cobijas y cerró los ojos, necesitaba dormir con urgencia. Esperaba que cuando sus kouhai llegarán de visitar a Elfnein y la despertasen, sus sentimientos desaparecieran, aunque estaba consciente que eso no pasaría pronto.

* * *

 _ **JURO QUE MI INTENCIÓN NO ERA DEJAR A CHRIS SUFIENDO ¡YO LA AMO! No será mi personaje favorito, ¡pero es el tercero! (primero van Kirika y Shirabe por supuesto) Estaba tranquilamente en mi cama escuchando BAYONET CHARGE y esto vino a mi mente. Pienso hacer como una opinión de Tsubasa sobre esto pero el título sería distinto, tengo pensado "LABERINTOS" pero nosé como les parezca.**_

 _ **Es irónico también, que aunque mi pareja favorita sea el ShiraKiri no les haya hecho por lo menos un one-shot (las traducciones de Xesphanite no cuentan) pero siento que me quedará miel por todos lados y no sé si ustedes serían capaces de leerlo sin terminar con diabetes, pero si se creen capaces de soportar háganmelo saber y escribir todo lo que revoluciona mi mente.**_

 _ **Entonces ya saben, si quieren que haga el POV Tsubasa (o un one-shot ShiraKiri o cualquier otra pareja) háganmelo saber por un bello review o un PM, mi bandeja siempre esta abierta.**_

 _ **Eso sería todo, nos vemos en la próxima.**_


End file.
